I Don't Want to Miss a Thing
by TheRealThing
Summary: A songfic about Anakin watching his wife while she's asleep.


Anakin is watching his wife sleeping. He is home for a short visit during the Clone Wars.

I do not own the lyrics of this song, they belong to Aerosmith.

I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

Aerosmith

Padmé had been so surprised when Anakin had appeared in their apartment. He loved to surprise her, and this time was no exception. They had been apart for nearly 4 months, and their desperation to see one another was eating them both alive.

They had made love with the same longing and passion that consumed them each and every time they were together. There never seemed to be enough time to express to one another just what they meant to one another.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**

**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**

**While you're far away dreaming**

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**

**I could stay lost in this moment forever**

**Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

Anakin lay beside his wife as she slept now, a smile of contentment on her face. He could not sleep, for he knew that the morning would mean leaving her again. He felt compelled to squeeze in every moment he could with her, even if it meant just watching her as she slept.

**Don't want to close my eyes**

**I don't want to fall asleep**

**Cause I'd miss you baby**

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

**Cause even when I dream of you**

**The sweetest dream will never do**

**I'd still miss you baby**

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

Anakin ran a finger over her cheek as she slept, marveling in the silken texture of her skin. He would never get enough of this beautiful, sensual woman he was married to, not in a hundred lifetimes.

**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating**

**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**

**Wondering if it's me you're seeing**

**Then I kiss your eyes**

**And thank God we're together**

**I just want to stay with you in this moment forever**

**Forever and ever**

The thought of leaving her again brought a lump to his throat, and for an insane moment he thought of not leaving, of abandoning the war, the Jedi and his commitments to both. But he was the Chosen One; such a thing was unthinkable. Yet, when he was away from her, he felt incomplete, as though a part of him was missing. She _was_ a part of him, he reflected as he stroked her long hair that spread out over her pillow, the best part of him, the very heart of him.

**Don't want to close my eyes**

**I don't want to fall asleep**

**Cause I'd miss you baby**

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

**Cause even when I dream of you**

**The sweetest dream will never do**

**I'd still miss you baby**

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

Anakin didn't want to face the truth, that he and Padmé would never have a normal marriage. They would be forced to keep in secret forever, stealing moments together whenever they could, only to be ripped apart again, never knowing when they would see one another. A part of him died every time he had to say goodbye to her.

**I don't want to miss one smile**

**I don't want to miss one kiss**

**I just want to be with you**

**Right here with you, just like this**

**I just want to hold you close**

**Feel your heart so close to mine**

**And just stay here in this moment**

**For all the rest of time**

Padmé turned over so that she was facing him, and her eyes fluttered open. "Ani? Are you alright?" she asked sleepily.

He nodded, and then moved over to her and kissed her lightly. She smiled. "You should get some sleep, Ani. You need to be up early."

"I will," he replied with a smile, tracing a finger down her face. "Sleep now, Padmé."

**Don't want to close my eyes**

**I don't want to fall asleep**

**Cause I'd miss you baby**

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

**Cause even when I dream of you**

**The sweetest dream will never do**

**I'd still miss you baby**

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

Anakin watched as her eyes closed again, sleep taking her from him. He moved over so that his forehead rested against hers, needing to be touching her, even in sleep. "I love you, angel," he whispered to her as she slept. Finally he could resist no longer, and felt the fatigue of many long weeks of battle stealing over him. Resigned to it, he stopped fighting, and fell asleep.

**Don't want to close my eyes**

**I don't want to fall asleep**

**I don't want to miss a thing.**


End file.
